Harry And Hermione
by FireOfTheOneRing
Summary: Harry and Hermione and the series of letters that got them together...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this, and never will…

A/n Sudden weird inspiration, but I need some constructive criticism to improve because I personally think I really suck at this, but I do want to improve. Thanks…  
~FireOfTheOneRing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat staring forlornly out his window. For once however, it was not the events of last term that weighed heavily on his mind. Instead, it was his best friends Hermione. Ever since she had kissed him on the cheek before he left with his uncle she had usually been on his mind. As he thought quietly about how much his feelings for her had changed he had a sudden wave of courage hit him.

_If I care about her so much, I'll tell her how I feel, _Harry thought.

So the young here sat down with many pieces of parchment and a quill to begin to draft a letter. After many unsuccessful attempts and many pieces of parchment he decided on:

**Dear Hermione,**

**The four years that we have shared together have been some of the most memorable of my 14 years. Many times we have laughed, and some we have cried. Out friendship has survived many bumps in the road and at each of these bumps our friendship has grown stronger and stronger. You have always been there for me, and weather you know it or not I will always be there for you. As I write I thought that:**

**Friends are like a candle,**

**When two people become friends, it is as if the candle is lit.**

**If they break up that is the candle being extinguished.**

**However when a friendship remains the candle burns forever.**

**This is basically a stupid way of saying I wish to remain you friend, and more.**

Love always 

**Harry**

_'There'_ Harry though, _'It's done.'_ Later when Hedwig returned from hunting he sent the letter to Hermione

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat quietly reading her favorite book 'Hogwarts: A History' again. Suddenly Hedwig alighted on the windowsill in front of her.

"Hello Hedwig! What do you have for me today?"

Hermione took the letter from Hedwig and opened it carefully.

She quickly wrote a response in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat anxiously awaiting a reply from Hermione. Suddenly he spotted Hedwig in the distance. Five minutes later she was at his window. He rushed to grab her reply and opened it. There he read:

You spelt 'whether' wrong…and you forgot the comma after love always… 

**Love,**

Hermione P.S. Oh yeah… and more?? 

Harry quickly wrote a response….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n, That's it for this chapter. The letter is actually one I got from my boyfriend before we started going out. I changed it a little bit, but the comma and the spelling mistakes were actually in there and I had Hermione make the response I would have made, had I been anywhere near him at the time. It still bothers my friend and I! That letter was the "sappiest thing any of us had seen" and hilariously enough, when he gave it to me, he had to hand it down the row and have my best friends give it to me, and has he was doing so one of the other girls who liked him was clinging onto him trying to get his attention and attempting to flirt so he'd go out with her….but, I did actually turn to my friend and say what Hermione said to her…my initial response to my first letter of the sort, seems almost Hermione-ish to me. *sigh* if any of you are still here after all this, well, WOW! Lol…I ask…  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME HELP!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!**

~FireOfTheOneRing


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! It helped a lot…sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy, I am in high school after all. On with the story…

** _______________________________________________________________________**

As Hermione sat reading from her sixth year books she looked up to see Hedwig flying towards her window once again.

I wonder if it's from Harry… Hermione- 

**You cant forget about spelling and grammar even for a minute? I'll put it bluntly: I like you. A lot. But I don't want to lose your friendship, so what I'm saying is: I'll always be your friend if we don't go out, if we do go out, or if we break up. Nothing will ever change that I will be your friend. But it doesn't change the fact that I like you.**

**Love always, **

Harry 

OH MY GOD! Harry likes me back…He cant be serious. OH MY GOD…I care about him so much too. What will everyone say? I could never hope for this! I have to write back to him. 

**Harry,**

**Wow, uhm…I'd like to talk to you in person rather than by owl… do you think Dumbledore would let you spend the rest of summer at my house? Its worth a shot.**

**Love always,**

**Hermione **

Hermione sent Hedwig off speedily to Harry. 

The Next day Hedwig returned with a letter from Harry.

Hermione- 

**Dumbledore thinks that's a good idea, and will personally be delivering me to your house today at noon. Owl me if that doesn't work out for you! Hopefully I'll see you soon!**

**Love always,**

**Harry**

Oh my gosh, he'll be here soon! I only have a few hours. 

 Hermione ran down stairs to ask her parents' permission, which they of course granted. 

Harry arrived at Hermione's promptly at noon. The two awkwardly greeted each other before Harry went to greet Hermione's parents. That evening when the two retired to Harry's room, Harry sat down and opened his mouth and at the same time as Hermione said

"We have to talk"

a/n Im evil leaving it here, not really, I just thought it's a good place to leave off for now. It has some of the same elements of my bf and I, but…I hope you guys liked this, I got some emails as well regarding my story so…ok, yup, thanks to ALL you guys who sent me stuff or posted stuff on here! 

**~FireOfTheOneRing**

**'Every hill that goes up must come down'**

**-Derek J. (one of my fav. Quotes!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, sorry its so long between these, I just don't have the time I'd like. But here is the third chapter…

"We have to talk."

Harry hurriedly began to speak, "Look, Hermione I like you…a lot, I've said that before and I can understand if…"

Does he think I don't like him? How could I not? He's been there for me whenever I need someone…well, it's now or never…

"Harry, its ok… I…well, I like you back…" 

With that admission Hermione turned away sheepishly.

"You…you…you do?" Harry spluttered.

_Does he think I'm kidding?_ Hermione thought.

"Of course…"

"So you'll go out with me?"

"Yes"

After a few minutes silence with each in their own thought Harry said,

"Would you like some lunch?"

"Where did that come from? But yes…"

With that the two of them left the house for lunch. Following a light lunch they spent the day at a nearby park just enjoying each other's company and the happiness they felt finally being with the one they wanted.

While they were walking Harry immersed himself in his thoughts.

_What are we going to tell Ron? Will he be afraid this will break up the trio? Will he feel like a third wheel? _(a/n *Sam*) _He seemed so jealous at the Yule Ball…will this effect that? Oh gosh…we'll have to talk about this._

Next to him, Hermione was having similar thoughts:

Ron was so jealous at the Yule Ball…was it really because Krum was 'the enemy' or was it something more? Are we going to tell people? Are we going to keep it to ourselves? Oh gosh…What are we going to do? This is a mess were in…but I'm sure Harry and I can make it through whatever life throws at us…

With these thoughts running through their heads the two continued their walk through the park…

A/n, Im ending here because I want to know, do people want Ron to be jealous of their relationship because he likes Hermione or because he thinks it will make him the third wheel. Or do people want Ron to be fine with it? I'll leave it up to you guys… just put in a review or email bene_elim_16@hotmail.com with what you think it should be. I hope you all like it!

~FireOfTheOneRing


End file.
